


Talking to the Moon

by Michelle_Leon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Characters are older, F/M, Feels, Gen, Marriage, Pain Train, Time Skip AU, Weddings, haikyu!! - Freeform, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Leon/pseuds/Michelle_Leon
Summary: “What are you doing here, silly?” Hitoka asks lightly as she makes her way towards him, “don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the actual ceremony?” He’s heard of the old wives tale before, but yet at this very moment, he could care less about some silly superstition. “I wanted to see you,” he declares. It’s a bold statement but right now, he has no plans of holding back.(Oneshot - Tsukishima Kei POV)--- Completed: 03/19/2021 ---
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei and Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's been a few months since I've last been here and I am so sorry. Work and personal matters have been kicking my butt lately and I have not had time to write. Long story short, I know I promised to update my other Tsukki x Yachi fic "Mrs. Tsukishima?" - BUT, when inspiration strikes, it strikes! I hope you guys enjoy this fic, this is not my usual Tsukki x Yachi fluff, so please be prepared!

*************

He was told to go to the room at the top of the stairs, there, they said, he would find her getting ready for the ceremony. 

With quiet, calculated steps he climbed up and paused as he reached the door. There was a slight crack, a partial opening, enough for him to secretly peer inside. He hears voices on the other end, a blend of excitable chatter and laughter. One to be expected during such a jovial occasion. Though his hand still lingers on the cold, metallic knob, he begins to reconsider his visit. After all, no one has spotted him yet, no one has noticed his lingering presence from the other side, there’s still time for him to turn back.

But the need to see her outweighs _everything_.

He lightly taps on the door, announcing his intrusion. He steps inside and finds himself unable to speak. Hitoka is a vision in white and his heart races as he takes it all in, searing the very image of her into his mind. 

The two other bodies in the room, Shimizu - or rather _Tanaka-san_ now and her sister in-law, Saeko regard him with a gentle smile before proceeding to excuse themselves. 

“What are you doing here, silly?” Hitoka asks lightly as she makes her way towards him, “don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the actual ceremony?”

He’s heard of the old wives tale before, but yet at this very moment, he could care less about some silly superstition. 

“I wanted to see you,” he declares. It’s a bold statement but right now, he has no plans of holding back. 

Hitoka laughs and he closes his eyes. God, how he loved the sweet, sound of her laughter. 

“Stop being silly, Kei. You know I’ll see you in a few minutes, right?”

He nods. She was right, they would see each other again soon for the ceremony and the reception to follow but they’d be surrounded by guests then and right now, before all the chaos, he wanted to see her and he wanted to have this moment. 

“Well, remind me to blame you for any misfortune that comes my way then,” she teases. He smiles along with her, their brief exchange takes him back to a time that feels miles away now, but one that will forever hold a special place in his heart. “You want to help me with this?” she extends her hand to him and his eyes widen with recognition. He takes hold of the silver chain, the small moon pendant sparkling brightly at him. “It’s my something old,” Hitoka says, pulling her hair to the side. 

He swallows hard, his hand trembles as he unclasps the chain and proceeds to place the necklace on her. 

“Interesting pick,” he remarks, specifically at her choice of jewelry. 

“A wonderful friend got it for me as a present for my birthday when we were in high school,” she begins with a smile, her finger tracing the moon pendant nestled against her skin. “I’m sure he knows this, but my high school years were made better because of him.” 

His heart races faster and without much of a second thought, he reaches his hand to take hers and for a moment, neither of them speak. 

“In high school,” Hitoka begins, her voice a soft whisper but loud enough for him to hear. “I found myself, I found true friends, I found true love-”

That she did, and he was _immensely_ happy for that.

Her hands are surprisingly warm against his. As teenagers, she’d always complain how cold her hands would get when she was nervous. Yet, today of all days, Yachi Hitoka was _not_ nervous, she was more than ready, and the thought brings a smile to his lips. He holds on to her hand a little bit longer. He feels greedy and doesn’t want to let go. He searches her eyes and instantly regrets looking into them, because now she’s taken his breath away and he can’t look away.

He opens his mouth, but alas finds himself unable to get the words out on time as he hears the loud, boisterous voices of Hinata and Kageyama.

“Tsukishima, you’ve been here all along?” Hinata calls out as he bursts through the door. The fiery red-head directs his attention to Hitoka, seemingly forgetting about him as he screams out,“Yachan, you look so beautiful!”

“Oi, we’ve been looking for you,” Kageyama adds as he pushes past Hinata, “the ceremony is about to start, you’re needed down there you know.” 

It was time. 

As much as he wanted to have a few more precious moments alone with Hitoka, his time had run out.

He mumbles a quick “I know,” to Kageyama, as he turns his heel, making his way towards the door. “I’ll see you downstairs,” he calls out to Hitoka softly, who waves back at him.

*************

The ceremony hall is decorated beautifully. An assortment of fresh flowers line the aisle, while a few more adorn the front of the room. The seats are slowly starting to fill up as guests continue to pour in. He maneuvers his way amongst the crowd, a few stopping him along the way for a quick chat. They shower him with compliments, telling him how good he looks in his suit and he nods, awkwardly taking in their words. 

“We’re getting ready to line up, Tsukishima,” his former high school volleyball captain states with a huge grin, dragging him to where his other former teammates are. “Never thought this would happen,” he hears Daichi say, “Marriage, wow. I never thought this would happen.” He's tempted to say something snarky for old time’s sake, but decides against it.

“You guys ready?” His former volleyball team’s second-in-command, Sugawara-san asks enthusiastically, patting everyone in the back a little too roughly. He pauses for a moment before him and though he tries not to think much of it, he notices the sad, smile on his former vice-captain’s lips, before proceeding to pat the others behind him. “Let’s have a wedding, gents!” Sugawara exclaims and the rest of his team cheer excitedly. 

The wedding procession goes off without a hitch and he makes his way safely to the front of the ceremony hall. Much to his, and everyone’s surprise, even the clumsy duo of Kageyama and Hinata don’t mess up. From the front of the room, he has a perfect view of the audience. A few of the guests are already tearing up and he resists the urge to roll his eyes. His gaze falls on his older brother and he’s thankful that he’s not on the verge of tears or worse, bawling his eyes out before the ceremony even started. 

Finally the music changes and he hears the bridal processional theme. All eyes, including his own, turn towards the bride. Though he saw her a few moments ago, seeing her again, all dressed in white, with her hair done beautifully was still quite the sight to behold. In that moment, he forgets about everything but her. Her smile is infectious and he cannot stop staring. 

Right next to her, dressed in a crisp suit is Shimada-san, who walks her down the aisle, a proud, beaming smile on the older man’s lips. 

“Stop fidgeting,” he mutters to the body next to him. His oldest friend, his former teammate, _the groom_ , Yamaguchi Tadashi, turns to him and smiles sheepishly.

“Gomen, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispers back. He tries his best to contain his excitement, but Tsukishima knows better. “She’s so cute.” Yamaguchi comments and Tsukishima feels his chest tighten.

Though he’s never told a soul and he most likely never will, but when his best friend had commented on how cute he found the new manager in training to be many years ago, he had secretly thought of the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The angst! The feels! I'm sorry Tsukki!
> 
> After writing a lot of fluffy, happily ever after type endings, I wanted to challenge myself by writing this and I hope you guys don't hate me haha. I promise to make up for all the hurt and angst that I've caused, I'll write 100+ more happy Tsukki x Yachi fics. 
> 
> I was listening to a lot of sad songs to keep myself inspired and here's a few:  
> \- Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars  
> -Fine by Taeyeon (Korean)  
> -The one that got away by Katy Perry


End file.
